LemonTV
LemonTV (also known as Lemon Televison or simply LTV) is a TV network that is linked to PengDirect Network and PengyTV. It first went live on June 19, 2012. It has a block for pookies, middles, biggies and adults, meaning everybody has something to watch. Every Friday, LemonTV airs movies. It has it's own mascot named Lemon, and she is used for the Pookie Playtime and LemonFamily blocks. It is channel 31 (Not HD) and channel 431 (HD) on all providers. About The channel first went live on June 19, 2012 in New Penguin City, then expanded overseas across the Club Penguin district. The first program to air was "Family Time" and the first movie was "The Little Box". The Mascot The mascot is a yellow penguin named Lemon. Lemon has black hair tied into pig tails held up by two blue elastics. She also wears a blue scarf, a black hoodie and purple shoes. She is funny and kind-hearted, and only shows up during the Pookie Playtime and LemonFamily blocks. The Biggy Baloa and LTV Grown-Up Zone blocks do not have mascots, but for Biggy Baloa's case, they have two spokespeople named Daisy and Damien. Daisy is a silly cheerleader who loves to take selfies and Damien is a quiet boy who loves to cheer Daisy on when she is cheering. Blocks *'Pookie Playtime: '''Pookie Playtime is the TV block for penguins aged newborn to 7, airing from 5:00am to 11:00am. It mainly airs educational or animated shows and isn't meant to appeal to older penguins. This is mostly popular with pookies aged 2-5. *'LemonFamily: LemonFamily is the family-oriented block, and mainly airs age-appropriate programming that the whole family can enjoy together. It airs between the hours of 11:00am to 4:00pm. Things get a little darker at 3:30pm, where more violent/mature shows are added in. At 3:55pm, a message will show up where Lemon is seen at a 50's-styled malt shop, holding a milkshake. She says, "Hey guys! I'm sorry, but the programs ahead are likely to be more suitable for older penguins, because the programs ahead contain violence, gore, sexual innuendos, or swearing. If you have children aged 12 and under in the room, send them to their room, change the channel or turn the TV off. Family-friendly programming is about to end." Then, there will be a commercial break until Biggy Baloa comes on. *'Biggy Baloa: ' Biggy Baloa is in the evening slot of LemonTV that provides shows for biggies aged 12-18. It airs from 4:00pm to 9:00pm. Due to all restrictions ending, make sure your pookies are away from the TV before watching this block after 4:00 p.m. Swearing and inappropriate content will be blocked until 7:30pm, where all restrictions are dropped from the schedule, and majorly inappropriate content will begin. *'''LTV Grown-Up Zone: LTV Grown-Up Zone is the adult-oriented block, airing between the hours of 9:00pm to 5:00am. Programming on this block is certainly not suitable for penguins aged 12 and under, as there is inappropriate content. Bumpers Pookie Playtime *'''Let's Go To Teddy Town: '''Lemon follows Sheldon, Pearl, Tiffany and Kyra to Teddy Town, with Kyra holding the magic teddy in her hands. They fall and pile up onto eachother as they fall into the Teddy Town universe, and they laugh together. The Pookie Playtime logo appears, and a voiceover says "You're watching Pookie Playhouse." Programs Pookie Playtime #Teddy Town #Bunny Barn #Turtle Tots #Pookie Playhouse #Wolfie World #Uppie Underground #Kitty Kingdom #Puffle Playground #Fairy Forest #Take Me There #Elsie's Adventures #The Clubhouse LemonFamily #Family Time #The Maisonets #October's Awesome Adventures #The Island Of Ambersite #Embersong, Pookie Of The 300th Century #Total Pookie Island #Little Miss CP #Little Princess #Our Little World #There's Kiara #Cherry Blossom Gymnastics Academy #Stars In Her Eyes Biggy Baloa #Danganronpa - The Anime #Penguin High #Prep School #The Penguin Over The Hedge #Sibling Rivalry #The Girls In The Band #Fashion, Fashion #ToraDora # #